Les Shinigamis à Poudlard
by Cerise-san
Summary: Quand Shizuka et Hitsugaya partent en mission à Poudlard, ça fait des étincelles ! Surtout quand les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent...
1. Chapter 1

**Les Shinigamis à Poudlard**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, mais à **Tite Kubo** pour Bleach et **J.K. Rowling **pour Harry Potter !

Persos :** Shizuka**/**Andrea** pour persos inventés (_Sardine_/_Cerise_), et **Hitsugaya**, **Byakuya**, d'autres pit-être... **Remus**, **Sirius**, **James**,** Peter** (les Maraudeurs, quoi... Et les autres persos de ce moment là, **Lily** etc...)

Résumé : Quand Shizuka et Hitsugaya partent en mission à Poudlard, ça fait des étincelles ! Surtout quand les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent...

_Sar' et Risette _: Et voilà ! Notre surprise !

Un joli crossover avec en prime nos persos à nous, courez voir nos fics si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

Le rythme de publication variera de une à deux semaines entre deux chapitres... Ce qui n'est déjà pas mal pour nous ! :)

Assez de blabla, on vous laisse lire !

* * *

**Une mission pas comme les autres...**

_[À Soul Society...]_

Yamamoto les avaient convoqués dans son bureau. À propos d'une mission importante.

Shizuka et Hitsugaya y étaient donc allés, en se demandant bien ce que le Commandant allait bien pouvoir leur dire...

Arrivés à la première division, le vice-capitaine de celle-ci les conduit là où se trouvait Yama-Jii. Ils marchèrent donc quelques minutes dans les couloirs déserts, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une imposante porte de bois. Hitsugaya toqua à cette dernière, et après avoir entendu la voix forte du Commandant, entra, suivit de Shizuka et du lieutenant. Yama-Jii était assis derrière son bureau, occupé à remplir des dossiers.

Il leva la tête, et, reconnaissant les personnes qui se tenaient devant lui, les salua et les invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Hitsugaya et Shizuka s'exécutèrent, pendant que le vice-capitaine regagnait son bureau.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins." déclara Yamamoto. "Je vous ai fait venir pour vous confier une mission."

"Nous vous écoutons." répondit Shizuka.

"Un vieil ami, Albus Dumbledore, a fait appel à moi. En effet, il dirige une école et souhaite que son château abrite des gardes du corps. Albus craint que son école ne soit attaquée par une force qui m'est inconnue, lui ayant oublié de me le préciser... Bref, vous partez en Angleterre demain. Préparez vos affaires et demain, à sept heures précises, vous partirez à Londres par une porte de Senkaimon. Puis vous prendrez une invention humaine qu'ils appellent "train" pour vous rendre à Poudlard, l'école d'Albus.

Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous expliquer plus en détail cette mission, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et pas assez de temps. Tenez. C'est un papier qu'a rédigé Dumbledore avec toutes les indications à suivre au cours de cette mission."

Yamamoto leur tendit un parchemin. Shizuka le prit, soulagée d'avoir des explications à l'intérieur, car elle n'avait pas tout saisi du discours du Commandant. Toshirô, lui, ne bougeait pas, attendant la suite des directives, les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

"Pendant cette mission, vous pourrez choisir votre couverture : dans tout les cas, vous avez été transféré par une autre école, japonaise. Votre couverture consistera soit à vous faire passer pour des étudiants de transfert, soit pour des professeurs, certains postes étant libres. C'est Albus qui a choisi les couvertures. Vous êtes libres de choisir celle que vous souhaitez." termina le vieux.

Les deux Shinigamis réfléchirent un instant, puis répondirent en même temps :

"Élèves."

"Très bien. Je vais avertir Albus, dans ce cas. Au fait, dernière chose : pour l'instant, la durée de cette mission est indéterminée." fit Yama-Jii.

"Haï..." soupirèrent Hitsugaya et Shizuka, pas vraiment réjouis à l'idée de quitter Soul Society pour se rendre dans un endroit inconnu...

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois-ci ! Bon, pour l'instant, c'est pas du délire _Top-Méga-Moumoute_, mais ça viendra ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Shinigamis à Poudlard**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, mais à **Tite Kubo** pour Bleach et **J.K. Rowling **pour Harry Potter !

Persos :** Shizuka**/**Andrea** pour persos inventés (_Sardine_/_Cerise_), et **Hitsugaya**, **Byakuya**, d'autres pit-être... **Remus**, **Sirius**, **James**,** Peter** (les Maraudeurs, quoi... Et les autres persos de ce moment là, **Lily** etc...)

Résumé : Quand Shizuka et Hitsugaya partent en mission à Poudlard, ça fait des étincelles ! Surtout quand les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent...

_Sar' et Risette _: Voici (trèèèès en retard) le deuxième chapitre !

Désolé, nous sommes sûres qu'on vous a beaucoup manqué, mais c'est dû au fait que les feuilles volantes, ceymal.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre deuxième : Voyage en train

Le lendemain, après avoir préparé leurs affaires (la veille) et dit au revoir à leurs amis, Shizuka et Tôshirô se retrouvèrent en haut de la montagne du Sokyokû et ensemble, pénétrèrent dans le passage reliant Soul Society et l'Angleterre. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment sans dire un mot, puis après une bonne heure de marche, arrivèrent à la sortie du tunnel. Ils passèrent de l'autre côté, et débouchèrent dans ce qui s'appelaient une gare, d'après le parchemin que Tôshirô lisait, les sourcils froncés.

Cela se voyait qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas japonais : certains de ses Kanjis étaient mal calligraphiés. N'en tenant pas rigueur, Tôshirô et Shizuka se dirigèrent vers la voie 9 3/4, comme il était écrit sur le papier.

Après avoir demandé à un agent qui leur assura qu'il n'existait pas de voie 9 3/4, et avoir tourné en rond, énervés, Tôshirô et Shizuka avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur un jeune sorcier (ce que les deux Shinigamis ignoraient encore, n'ayant pas encore fini de lire le parchemin où toutes les indications étaient écrites) et sa bande, composé de 4 garçons et de 2 jeunes filles. En leur demandant des renseignements sur la voie 9 3/4, les deux Shinigamis toisèrent le groupe. Celui-ci en fit de même, méfiant.

C'est vrai que Tôshirô et Shizuka attiraient l'attention avec leurs démarches tout sauf lycéennes. Encore heureux qu'ils étaient dans les Gigaïs fournis par Urahara, sinon cela aurait été pire. Enfin, Shizuka et Tôshirô eurent leurs renseignements, et suivant le petit groupe, traversa la colonne en pierre symbolisant la voie 9, ébahis de se retrouver de l'autre côté, devant un énorme "train à vapeur" rouge éclatant.

Ils mirent quelques minutes à se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils avaient traversé un mur !

Déroutés, ils suivirent les gens qui les avaient guidés. D'abord, Hitsugaya et Shizuka montèrent dans le train, puis se cherchèrent un "compartiment".

Ironie du sort, ils se retrouvèrent devant celui qui abritaient les personnes rencontrées tout à l'heure, les autres compartiments étant tous occupés.

Shizuka fit coulisser la porte, les autres la dévisagèrent, étonnés et surtout légèrement méfiants.

"Ohayo ! Hano... Heu... On peut s'installer ici ? Les autres places sont toutes prises !" demanda Shizuka dans un anglais approximatif. Les autres hochèrent la tête et Shizuka et Tôshirô entrèrent, puis rangèrent leurs bagages, avant de s'asseoir sur une des deux banquettes.

"C'est vous, les étudiants de transfert japonais ?" demanda une rousse aux yeux verts assise devant eux.

"Haï..." répondirent Tôshirô et Shizuka.

"Je m'appelle Lily !" reprit la fille. "Et voici Andrea, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter !" dit-elle en désigant tour à tour une fille aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus, un garçon aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux de la même couleur et ébouriffés, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et mi-longs, un aux yeux dorés et cheveux châtains et pour finir, un garçon assez petit et empaté, ce qui contrastait avec le reste du groupe, tous grands et minces.

Shizuka hocha la tête en souriant :

"Enchantée. Je m'appelle Shizuka et voici Tôshirô-kun !" dit-elle en présentant du doigt son ami, perdu dans ses pensées.

Tôshirô marmonna un vague "salut".

"Pas très bavard, ton pote." lança Sirius en souriant.

"Il... Il est fatigué..." répondit Shizuka en souriant elle aussi, mais plus crispée.

Tôshirô lui adressa un regard furieux auquel Shizuka répondit en riant doucement.

La jeune Shinigami ouvrit la malle qui lui avait été confiée pour la couverture relative à sa mission. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver une sorte de longue robe noire, avec l'insigne coloré de l'école brodé.

"C'est quoi ça ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

"Ben, une robe de sorcier..." répondit James en la regardant bizarrement.

Elle ne releva pas le mot sorcier, se contentant d'observer le vêtement avec une grimace.

"Vous n'en portez pas, chez vous ?"

"Euh... Non, mais en y réfléchissant ça ressemble un peu à nos uniformes..."

"... De loin, alors." marmonna Tôshirô.

Chaque élève sortit sa robe et ils commencèrent à se déshabiller.

***Entrons dés à présent dans l'esprit de Sirius...***

_Oh Merlin ! Elle enlève sa jupe... Wouah, bien foutue ! Siry, arrête de la regarder comme ça ! Tu la connais à peine ! Hum, oui... Mais j'ai bien envie de la connaître un peu plus..._

_Noooooon ! Arrête d'y penser !_

***Fin de l'incursion***

"Tôshirô !" geignit Shizuka.

Son compagnon leva les yeux.

"Tu peux me raccrocher mon soutien-gorge ?"

Le concerné soupira et s'appliqua à ré-agraffer le sous-vêtement.

Les autres eurent des réactions variées : certains rougirent, ou déglutirent, ou se contentèrent de regarder la scène, amusés.

"Arigatô !" remercia Shizuka.

Lorsque l'habillage fut terminée, la gêne dissipée et le train arrêté, tous descendirent.

* * *

Et voilà ^^

À une prochaine fois !


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Shinigamis à Poudlard**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, mais à **Tite Kubo** pour Bleach et **J.K. Rowling **pour Harry Potter !

Persos :** Shizuka**/**Andrea** pour persos inventés (_Sardine_/_Cerise_), et **Hitsugaya**, **Byakuya**, d'autres pit-être... **Remus**, **Sirius**, **James**,** Peter** (les Maraudeurs, quoi... Et les autres persos de ce moment là, **Lily** etc...)

Résumé : Quand Shizuka et Hitsugaya partent en mission à Poudlard, ça fait des étincelles ! Surtout quand les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent...

_Sar' et Risette _: Bon, ça va, tout le monde nous entend bien ? *tapotent le micro*

On... On est désolées pour cet effroyable retard. Et en plus on n'a pas d'excuse, si ce n'est une panne d'inspiration monstre.

Toutefois, si cela peut vous rassurer, les prochains chapitres sont soit écrits soit déjà en place dans nos têtes.

Nous espérons que vous daignerez nous laisser une review... Non ? Même pas une toute pitite ? T_T

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un dîner et au lit !

Hitsugaya se retint de bâiller, et se força à rester droit malgré le fait que la fatigue du voyage se faisait fortement ressentir. Et il avait faim en plus.

Il jeta un œil à Shizuka et fut irrité en voyant qu'elle bavardait joyeusement avec ses nouvelles amies, Lily et Andrea. Celles-ci chuchotaient et riaient silencieusement. Tôshirô se demanda ce qui pouvait bien les amuser autant, une telle atmosphère soporifique n'était pas spécialement adaptée à l'hilarité des trois jeunes filles.

Il repensa, mortifié, au salut du directeur de l'école. Bon Dieu, il lui faudrait dix ans de thérapie pour s'en remettre. C'est vrai quoi, quand on voit un genre de sosie de Yamamoto vous faire des coucous style Miss France de la main, ça choque. Vraiment. Il avait donc mentionné les « étudiants de transfert » japonais dans son discours d'entrée et cela n'était pas vraiment au goût du capitaine qui détestait se faire remarquer.

Et puis en voyant les yeux de bovins fixés sur lui, il n'avait pu empêcher un tic nerveux de lui agiter les mains. Il se tourna un instant vers son voisin de droite qui le regardait d'un air digne d'une vache en pleine rumination. Agacé, il le gratifia d'une œillade glaciale à faire pâlir le capitaine de la sixième division :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Chais pas, t'es zarb', répondit l'insolent gamin qui était certainement en première année.

- Je te retourne le compliment, répliqua Tôshirô d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai rarement vu des vaches parler.

Quelques rires fusèrent de tous côtés mais ils furent réduit au silence par un regard du directeur. Shizuka leva le pouce en articulant « Great ! » et le capitaine de la dixième division eut envie de lui enfoncer son assiette dans le nez.

En parlant d'assiette, il se demanda quels étaient ces étranges choses métalliques qui les entouraient. Certains avaient un aspect relativement meurtrier et il se demanda si un bizutage d'entrée n'était pas nécessaire lorsqu'on était nouveau ici, et si c'était le cas, il se prépara à planter sa redoutable fourchette dans l'œil de son voisin bovin.

Il décida de penser pacifiquement et se dit que ces choses étaient certainement des couverts occidentaux. Il paniqua en se disant qu'il n'avait mangé qu'avec des baguettes tout au long de sa vie et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment on maniait ces ustensiles. Un Zampakutô était encore plus simple à utiliser on abaissait la lame dans la direction de l'adversaire et paf ! Il se prenait tout dans la gueule et terminé. Non, là, il y avait trois sortes de ces choses : une longue qui ressemblait un peu au Zangetsu de Kurosaki. Il eut la chaire de poule et l'idée de le planter sauvagement dans la cuisse qui traînait à côté de lui pour vérifier s'il était aussi tranchant lui effleura l'esprit. Il chassa cette pensée et regarda le couvert à sa gauche : il était orné de quatre pointes et s'utilisait apparemment pour empaler des choses dessus.

Le dernier (la cuillère mais lui il ne connaissait pas le nom, arf le n00b roflportavioncharlesdegaulle chuis tro un rOxxOr oué !*) était de forme ronde et convexe, et il se dit que cela servait certainement à porter de petites quantités de liquide jusqu'à sa bouche. Logique.

Le discours interminable de Dumbledore parut… Hé bien se terminer, preuve qu'il n'était pas si interminable que ça, et que toute chose n'est pas éternelle et a bien une fin. C'était le cours de philosophie du jour, la prochaine fois nous apprendrons qu'une banane vaut mieux que deux tu l'aura.

- Et je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit ! s'exclama le vieux en tapant dans ses mains (comme un gogole selon Tôshirô mais ceci n'était que son humble avis).

Les assiettes se remplirent donc de toutes sortes de mets étranges qui n'inspiraient pas confiance au petit capitaine. Il prit sa fourchette et tritura les morceaux de bœuf bouilli qui traînaient dans son plat. C'était mangeable ça ? Il en eut la confirmation en voyant Sirius et Andrea faire un concours de « qui fera entrer le plus de viande dans sa bouche sans avaler ». Cela lui évoqua les beuveries de Matsumoto et la pitié l'étreignit en voyant les deux jeunes gens bourrer leurs cavités buccales qui avaient maintenant la forme et la couleur de tomates mûres.

Il planta un morceau de bœuf sur sa chourfette (il pensait que c'était le nom, plus trop sûr) et le porta jusqu'à sa bouche. Malheureusement, le pauvre petit bout de viande, ne désirant sans doute pas mourir haché et dissous par des sucs digestifs décida de se suicider en sautant, pour atterrir sur les genoux de Tôshirô qui jura entre ses dents.

- Ben, t'as des problèmes mon p'tit Shiro-chan ? questionna Shizuka qui elle maniait étrangement bien ses couverts.

- Où t'as appris à te servir de ça ? souffla Hitsugaya, médusé par la maîtrise dont elle faisait preuve.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai acquis une certaines expérience dans le monde réel, répliqua la jeune fille sous les regards perplexes des autres.

- Le monde réel ? fit Remus en haussant les sourcils.

- Ptêt oun' mé'a'ore ! articula Sirius, une quantité impressionnante de patates dans la bouche.

- On comprend rien, Siry, déclara James avec un sourire moqueur.

Le concerné avala ce qu'il avait en bouche et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

- Peut-être une métaphore… Pour parler du monde des gens sans pouvoirs.

- Ben oui, c'est ça, fit Shizuka, très surprise que ses nouveaux amis connaissent le concept.

- Tu vois, je sais tout, s'exclama joyeusement Padfoot en tentant de piquer une pomme de terre à Andrea qui hurla sauvagement :

- TU TOUCHES PAS À MES PATATES ENFOIRE !

Elle balança sauvagement son couteau vers le brun qui paniqua et se baissa juste à temps. Le couvert tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Un certain silence s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, bientôt masqué par les paroles qui reprirent.

- Putain, ça fait peur ici ! se murmura Hitsugaya, en fermant les yeux d'un air consterné.

Shizuka, elle s'amusait bien et rigolait comme une bossue aux blagues de ses voisines.

Décidément, cette mission s'annonçait mal. Voire catastrophique, ajouta-t-il en voyant Andrea tenter d'arracher l'œil de Sirius avec sa cuillère.

* * *

* : Pour les non initiés, il s'agit d'une formule assez kikoo-lolesque trouvée sur le net, qui pourrait se traduire en français correct par : "Ce jeune garçon manque d'expérience, et cela déclenche une hilarité incontrôlable au sein de ma personne. Personnellement, je pense me débrouiller mieux voir défourailler sec comparé à cet énergumène". Vous n'avez toujours rien compris ? On ne peut plus rien faire pour vous.

* * *

Hum... C'est court hein ? Le prochain chapitre est basé sur la première journée de cours à Poudlard, et normalement il devrait venir plus vite. (_Cerise_ : Argh, mes yeux ! Cachez moi-donc cette dernière date de parution avant que je ne fasse une hémorragie oculaire !)

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'on sera deux fois plus motivées si...

Vous nous laissez une review ? :D

_Cerise et Sardine, *on the road again~*_


End file.
